


Need A Lift

by AgentCodywolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, What they do on their off time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: Based on a post I saw on Tumblr. Cody really just wants to get back to doing his job, but Obi-wan can't not defend his Commander's honor. What is Cody to do but "rise" to the challenge. Literally, by lifting Obi-wan. Honestly, like Cody was going to somehow suffer in this instance.





	Need A Lift

It was during a slow time of the war when Cody found himself headed into the Jedi Temple. He’d received a message from Obi-wan earlier, saying that because so many of the highest ranking officers were on Courasant right now, the Jedi wanted to have a get together so everyone could meet and bond. Cody was not excited about it and was so thankful when there was some problems with the renovations to their ships so he had to delay his arrival by a few hours.

Obi-wan had sent another message not too long ago, saying that if he didn’t hurry up and get there to save Obi-wan then he was being put on some horrible duty once Obi-wan thought of one. Cody had replied saying he was finally on his way and asked what could be so horrible. Obi-wan had messaged back saying that Anakin and Rex had somehow gotten some other Jedi to do some basic competitions and his brothers were talking shit about Cody. Cody pointed out that’s what all the clones did since he was their commanding officer and to not take it personally.

Obi-wan hadn’t replied to that by the time Cody had arrived at the Temple, so he figured his general had either snuck out of the “party” or was in a heated debate with someone trying to defend his honor. Obi-wan hated how little Cody thought of himself or other clones and always found opportunities to explain to Cody why they all mattered. His brothers were better about accepting it than Cody and it had nothing to do with his general at all. His brothers’ generals were good Jedi, good people, just like Obi-wan. Cody was just wired differently, was all. Didn’t mean he wasn’t trying, though. Trying to be a better person, for Obi-wan. For some reason it meant a lot to him and so Cody was trying to be less of a machine and more of a human. From all the smiles he’d been getting from Obi-wan as of late, it seemed to be working.

Cody almost immediately ran into a padiwan, who was more than happy to point him in the direction of the gathering. The child almost seemed excited, which was worrying. In Cody’s experience, excited children blew things up. And by his experience, he meant Ahsoka. And his brothers.

He knew he was getting close when he heard voices and found himself wishing for his armor. He had decided to dress in his officer’s uniform rather than his armor or under suit. It was comfortable but professional, but also allowed for some protection. He was sure he would be over dressed compared to his brothers, who probably showed up in their off duty clothes. He didn’t actually own anything like they did, so he just went for the next best thing in his opinion.

He found those who had come gathered in an open courtyard, lounging around, everyone looking relaxed and happy. Food and drink had been placed out on a table to the side and most of the crowd was gathered actually away from it. They were spread out around the center of the courtyard, in a rough circle, everyone laughing hard at something Rex had clearly just said before Cody had appeared, seeing as everyone was looking at Rex. Obi-wan stood a little ways away, not looking very amused, but still happy.

Cody easily made his way over to his general without being noticed, seeing as Rex still had everyone’s attention, “Everything alright, sir?”

“Cody!” Obi-wan turned to him, smile only growing. He clapped a hand against Cody’s shoulder while gesturing idly back at the rest gathered, their attention still on Rex, “Finally, I was beginning to worry I would have to find some other form of entertainment.”

“What? Rex’s stories getting boring?” Cody couldn’t help smirking, knowing exactly what Obi-wan’s problem was at Rex’s stories. He just enjoyed seeing Obi-wan’s face as he complained about them.

“No, his stories just tend to highlight his, Ahsoka’s and Anakin’s shenanigans and leave out us coming to save them,” Obi-wan huffed indignantly. “For some reason, your brothers are of the belief that because you are basically a “glorified paper pusher” as they so nicely put it, you aren’t a real challenge so it was fine to start the “festivities” without you.”

“Careful there, sir,” Cody patted Obi-wan’s shoulder gently as his smile grew. “You might pop a vessel using so many air quotes.”

“Now that is something you don’t see every day,” Rex’s loud, brash voice cut in as said brother appeared before them, possibly a little inebriated. “Is that an actual smile on your face or did you finally break it?”

“See, sir, this is why I didn’t want to come. Insubordinate subordinates,” Cody gave Obi-wan’s shoulder a firm squeeze before turning to his brother, arms dropping behind his back as his face fell into its usual expression. “Captain.”  
“Awww, no! Cody, we’re having fun here!” Rex threw an arm around his brother and started dragging him into the circle. Cody really hoped Obi-wan was following. He did not want to deal with this alone.

“I just got here, Rex, so I’m not sure what fun is being had,” Cody ducked out from under Rex’s arm and straightened his jacket before he could be dragged too far into the center of the crowd. “And if we’re just getting retellings of your old war stories, I don’t think I’ve missed much.”

“He’s just sad because all of his stories involve paperwork,” Wolffe nudged Plo Koon from where the two stood side by side not far away. “When was the last time you were out in the field, Commander?”

“About the same time you were, Wolffe,” Cody crossed his arms, eyeing the other commander coolly. “Saving your ass.”

Obi-wan chuckled as he moved to stand by Cody, some of the others joining in as Wolffe looked annoyed, “Now, now, gentlemen. I’m sure we can be civil.”

“That’s not what I remember you saying earlier, Obi-wan,” if Plo could smile, Cody figured he was smiling now. “Got all hot and bothered earlier, Commander Cody, when the men were making slights against your character.”

“It’s a bad habit of his, can’t seem to break him of it, sir,” Cody shrugged nonchalantly just as Anakin literally sauntered back into the room with Ahsoka following behind looking like she was about to do something very deadly or stupid. Possibly both.

“Finally! Rex, you were supposed to page me when he got here,” Anakin clapped his hands together as he strode forward, eyes on Cody like he was Anakin’s next victim. Cody wouldn’t be surprised if he was.

“Should I be worried?” Cody glanced at Obi-wan, taking in the deep lines on his general’s forehead. Answer right there if there ever was one.

“I have no idea what is about to happen, but I have a strong urge to apologize right now,” Obi-wan looked at him, eyes worried. “It can’t be any worse than the Ryloth campaign.”

“Sure it can. We were able to avoid Anakin on that one mostly,” Cody focused back on Anakin, who was deep in conversation with Rex, Wolffe, Mace, and Kix. Ahsoka made her way over once Cody looked her way, looking sullen.

“I’d apologize for my master, but we all know how stupid his ideas can be,” Ahsoka stated as she drew level with them. “He’s taken your barb against Rex personally, Master.”

“What did you say?” Cody raised an eyebrow at Obi-wan.

“It was Anakin! You know we’re always one uping each other,” Obi-wan shrugged, looking a little ashamed at least. “I have no control over myself around him.”

“You two are worse that Fives and Echo,” Cody sighed sadly, knowing his fate was sealed. Obi-wan and Anakin could behave when needed, but in a casual setting like this, their competitive nature always got the best of them. It was a miracle that Anakin had made it to knighthood at all.

“Ok, we’ve got it!” Rex clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. Cody did not like the smug looks on the group’s faces as they turned to look at Cody and Obi-wan. Rex’s smile was the largest, which could only mean the worst, “Now, we all know and love our brother, Cody, for being the best commanding officer we could ever ask for.”

“If we go now, we can escape mostly unscathed,” Cody murmured out of the side of his mouth to Obi-wan. If Rex was complimenting him, that meant he was probably going to die.

“Dex’s Diner is probably the safest bet,” Obi-wan whispered back. Before they could move, however, hands clamped down on their shoulders.

“OI! Thinking of leaving while Rex is saying such nice things about you?” Gree was smiling brightly, keeping his hands firmly on their shoulders.

“Would never dream of it,” Cody glared at Gree, changing direction in his head from quickest route out to worst duties he could assign to all the captains and commanders here.

“As I was saying, he may be the best commanding officer we could ask for,” Rex raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. “Seeing as he doesn’t having a flashy glowstick and runs willy nilly around a battle field. But some of us are concerned you might be getting rusty.”

“How about we go down to one of the training rooms and I’ll show you how rusty I am,” Cody was sure Obi-wan wouldn’t blame him for a little blood on the floors of the Jedi Temple.

“Nah, we don’t want you hurting yourself,” Rex’s smile was only getting bigger. Cody was so thankful he’d spent so many years with all of his brothers because if not, Rex would be out cold on the floor by now. See, Obi-wan, this is what patience looked like.

“So what is it that I am supposed to do then to put your minds at ease?” Cody raised an eyebrow right back at Rex. Rex had learned the eyebrow game from Cody anyways.

“Remember back in basics, way back when, that one instructor challenged all of us to lift one of our brothers,” Wolffe was smiling now too, which wasn’t creepy at all. “As a sign of trust and what not but was really to see who was the strongest of us all.”

“As I remember, I was exempt from it,” Cody shrugged causally. “Unfair advantage or something.”

“Well, I think its about time we put you to the test, Commander,” Rex rubbed his hands together. “We all did it and now its your turn.”

Cody looked over at Obi-wan, who raised one of his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. Cody smiled and nodded back before focusing back on Rex, “Alright. But I’m not lifting one of you. I might drop you on purpose. I’ll lift Obi-wan.”

“What?” his brothers’ smiles slipped away as Cody started undoing his jacket.

“The exercise was used as a strength test, but it was also a bonding exercise for all of you. I was exempt because the instructor already knew I trusted all of you with my life. I still do, by the way,” Cody shrugged off his jacket, folding it neatly as his brothers started to look uncomfortable. “But, he didn’t want me involved because he wanted to see how you all would react to me not being a part of the training. He was hoping you would all turn on me or something. Obviously that didn’t happen. But lifting one of you now would only place temptation right within my grasp. I have many, many years of resentment built up and dropping one of you into the punch bowl would be the highlight of my week.”

His brothers were looking really uncomfortable now, which amused Cody to no end. He liked being able to remind them that although they were brothers, he still was superior to them in some ways. For instance, being a complete and utter ass while appearing to be a paper pusher. He turned to Obi-wan, who was smiling brightly, and held out his jacket, “Hold this?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Ahsoka reached around Obi-wan and grabbed the jacket, somehow not messing up the folds as she did so. “So you guys just randomly lift each other?”

“Like an overhead press, but with a person,” Cody nodded, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and unhooking the top few clasps. “We have to be prepared for all situations. Lifting a brother or a commanding officer was a pretty common one. Especially since our commanding officers don’t understand basic military tactics.”

“I’d take that as an insult, but I’m so used to the jabs now that they just float on by,” Obi-wan shrugged out of his cloak and handed it to Ahsoka as well. “Arms over my chest?”

“Just like the last time,” Cody nodded, adjusting his stance and smirking. “Need a lift, sir?”

“Oh don’t start,” Obi-wan smiled brightly as he turned his back to Cody. “Don’t drop me this time.”

“Would never dream of it,” Cody held his arms out and easily caught the Jedi as he fell back, adjusting his grip on him as Obi-wan straightened his legs. Cody didn’t look up till he was sure he had Obi-wan braced well enough. Everyone, except Ahsoka, was looking at them in amazement, “What?”

“I’m not sure where to begin,” Mace was starting to smile as well. “You two do this regularly?”

“You seem to forget Cody and I somehow always end up with the paperwork,” Obi-wan glanced at Cody and nodded, which Cody took as that he was ready. “It gets boring after a while, so we find ways to break the boredom.”

“Obi-wan isn’t quite able to lift me yet. At least, not without the Force,” Cody easily lifted Obi-wan up over his head and then back down, not even looking like he was under any strain from doing so. “How many of these did you want?”

“I think it’s actually cooler up there,” Obi-wan said absently as he was raised up again. “Fascinating. Actually, I’ve found that physical activities help stimulate our brains after a long period of time stuck in a small room doing Anakin’s incident reports.”

“Five should be enough,” Ahsoka moved so she was standing in front of them, looking intrigued. “How come the 501st don’t do this?”

“It never crossed our minds to,” Rex was looking a little stunned as Obi-wan went up and then back down again. “What the hell, Codes?”

“What, you thought I wouldn’t do it?” Cody smiled as he lifted Obi-wan up again. “Sir, are you hearing this?”

“Such a shame,” Obi-wan shook his head sadly as he came back down. “At least now I’m taller than Anakin.”

“Its really not that hard, sir,” Cody lifted Obi-wan the last time, smiling even brighter. “I’ll just get you a jet pack one of these days.”

“Well, that was fun!” Obi-wan relaxed his body as Cody shifted his arms so that he was holding his Jedi bridal style. “Anything else you all need for Cody to prove himself?”

Rex, Anakin and most of the others were just looking stunned. Ahsoka and a few of the Masters were looking smug and Cody wouldn’t be surprised if money was exchanged later. He’d have to make sure he and Obi-wan got a cut of it.

“I think we’re good here, unless you wanted to fight some of these guys?” Ahsoka was smiling a little too toothily. “They were talking about doing some sparing later, prove who was superior, Jedi or Clone.”

“I think it would be unfair of me to participate in that,” Cody couldn’t help feeling relaxed right now. He was having some fun here after all.

“Myself as well,” Obi-wan nodded sadly, although Cody could see a smile pulling at his lips. “I’ve been training with Cody, so it would be very unfair for the others. Although, I am hungry. Cody, to the buffet!”

“On it, sir,” Cody did a quick turn about and headed for the food, Ahsoka following as they others just stood there, dumb founded. Cody let Obi-wan down as soon as they were by the table and took his coat from Ahsoka, who was giggling manically. Cody eyed her cautiously as he shrugged his jacket back on,” Alright there, Snips?”

“They’re faces! Ugh, I wish I had recorded that!” Ahsoka shook her head, still giggling. Behind them, the men were finding their voices once more, other brothers sharing stories now.

“I’m sure the temple has some sort of surveillance system set up,” Cody glanced at Obi-wan, who was filling a plate.

“Oh yes, and Yoda promised to send me a recording of today. Should be delightful to bring up from time to time,” Obi-wan was smirking now, giving Cody a wink before focusing back on the food. Cody felt himself blushing a little and focused on securing his jacket.

“Next time you need a lift,” Cody glanced up at his Jedi, ignoring Ahsoka’s eager face as she looked between the two of them. “You know who to call.”

“Oh, no worries, Cody,” Obi-wan smiled brightly back at him. “You’re always the first person I call in all situations.”


End file.
